


Bachelor 85

by Zilchtastic



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turned out that Hakkai had the whole top floor to himself, a real, honest-to-god penthouse. Gojyo toed off his shoes in the entryway and couldn't help but feel rough around the edges, suit or no. The white carpeting was thick and soft under his feet, spotless, and there was actual <i>artwork</i> on the walls. It made the poster of dogs playing poker tacked up in the living room he shared with his roomie seem sort of... base, in comparison. Shit, and here he'd thought he had a pretty swank pad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor 85

"And now, Bachelor Number 85!"

Gojyo sauntered onstage at his cue, trying not to squint in the face of all the bright stage lights. The shrieks from the audience were pretty flattering, and he slid into a sort of strut, grinning as he made his proscribed circuit around the stage.

"Nice hair, hottie!"

"_Wooo! Mama's taking you home tonight!_"

"Is what's under the suit just as good?"

Okay, yeah, so he felt like a piece of meat, but at least he was sure it was Grade-A prime cut. Besides, it was for charity, right? Some little orphan would get toys for Christmas, and Gojyo, if he was lucky, would get laid. Even if she was a hag and no sex happened, well, he'd still get wined and dined tonight, for sure.

He made his way back over to the podium where the announcer stood, stage left.

"Ladies, say hello to Number 85, Gojyo! Gojyo is a construction worker, and he enjoys fine dining, working out, and working with his hands."

More whistles and shrieks. A hot little blonde number near the stage cupped her hands to yell, "_I just bet you do!_"

"The bidding will start at ten dollars!"

The war began immediately.

"Fifteen!"

"_Twenty!_"

"Thirty!"

Gojyo couldn't help preening as the number quickly spiraled into the hundred-range. The last guy had gone for forty bucks, and Gojyo had felt almost bad for him.

The announcer was leaning excitedly into the microphone. "Do I hear one-ninety? One-ninety?"

"Two hundred!"

"Two hundred!" the announcer boomed. "Do I hear two-ten?"

There were more shrieks, but nobody rose to the challenge. Gojyo tried to squint past the lights, tried to see the woman who was about to put two hundred dollars down on him.

"Two hundred going once, two hundred going twice--"

"Five hundred dollars."

The voice cut across the crowd's excited murmur, which redoubled when the announcer sputtered. "F-five? Uh. Do I hear--?"

No one was going to put down five-ten, Gojyo knew. Who the hell was out there with that kind of cash to burn on a strange guy?

"S-sold! To the gentleman in the third row for five hundred!" The gavel came down.

_Wait a minute. Gentleman?!_

Gojyo almost opened his mouth to protest. 'Gentlemen' weren't supposed to be part of this deal! He could feel his dream shatter as he was ushered offstage. A _guy!_ Seriously, what the _fuck?_

The guy was waiting for him at the backstage entrance, and Gojyo got his first good look.

_Loaded_ was his first thought. Sure, maybe he was no expert, but the sober black suit and forest green shirt just screamed "Armani", and the artfully trimmed dark hair and designer frames whispered "good taste" in accompaniment. No jewelry except for three earrings, all in one ear, polished silver or maybe platinum.

He smiled as Gojyo approached, and for a guy, he had a shockingly pretty face. His eyes matched his shirt, Gojyo noted.

"Uh--" Gojyo started off, intending to make things clear right away.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Gojyo." The man held out a smooth, manicured hand. "I'm Hakkai. Thank you in advance for the pleasure of your company this evening."

"Yeah, um, sure..." Gojyo shook his hand, feeling overwhelmed. _What was that, a rehearsed speech?_ Hakkai's grip was firm, and when he let Gojyo have his hand back, his fingertips brushed briefly across Gojyo's knuckles.

_Whoa. Okay, yikes._

Hakkai smiled again, and it was a weird smile, like he had a secret. "Are you hungry? I thought we could do dinner. My car is this way, if you'd care to follow...?"

Gojyo could only trail behind, feeling way out of his depth.

He was expecting a limo, or maybe a sleek black Lexus. Instead they made their way through the parking lot to a topless Jeep. Gojyo raised his eyebrows.

"Ridiculous for city use, I know," Hakkai said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "But I took a test drive and fell in love. I guess everyone needs one vanity, right?"

_One?_ Gojyo thought as he slid into the passenger seat. "Ain't it cold in the winter?" he asked instead.

"Ah, well. I have another car for winter, of course."

"Oh. Of course."

They pulled out into traffic with a jerk of the stick. Gojyo found himself watching, weirdly hypnotized, as Hakkai shifted gears.

"So," Hakkai's voice came over the wind, startling him. "You work in construction, Gojyo? That must be interesting."

Interesting was one way to put it. Thankless, backbreaking, and seriously underpaid was another.

Gojyo shifted in his seat, feeling awkward. "Yeah. Uh, what do you do?" _No reason not to be polite, I guess._

Hakkai smiled at him sideways. "I'm a publicist."

So that explained the Armani. "Yeah? For who?"

"Perhaps you've heard of the new self-help author? He's been in the news quite a lot, recently."

"_That guy_?" Gojyo could picture him in his head: a scowling, sultry-eyed blond who'd snarled even during his interview on _Oprah_. He could understand all the attention, though-- with book titles like _Shut Up or Die_ and _Get Over It, You Idiot_, the guy was bound to get some, er, notice.

"Is he as bad in real life as he is on TV?" Gojyo wanted to know.

"Oh, no. He's much worse."

Gojyo found himself laughing.

Before long, the jeep slowed and bounced to a stop in front of a grim stone high-rise.

"I thought you said we were doing dinner," Gojyo said, feeling his stomach drop somewhere into his shoes.

Hakkai was smiling that inscrutable smile again as he handed a valet his keys. "We are. I thought I'd cook for you."

"Uh--" He seemed to be saying that a lot tonight.

"Besides," Hakkai went on smoothly, "my wallet is feeling rather anemic after a certain impulse buy tonight."

Oh. Right. _Him._

"I hope you don't mind." And then he hesitated, looking so contrite that Gojyo kicked himself for being such an ass.

"No! Uh. It's fine." He craned his neck, trying to pick out the top of the old-looking building. "Which floor are you on?"

Hakkai was already sauntering toward the doorman. "The top one."

"The top--!" Gojyo scrambled after him. _Man, loaded doesn't even cover it._

It turned out that Hakkai had the whole top floor to himself, a real, honest-to-god penthouse. Gojyo toed off his shoes in the entryway and couldn't help but feel rough around the edges, suit or no. The white carpeting was thick and soft under his feet, spotless, and there was actual _artwork_ on the walls. It made the poster of dogs playing poker tacked up in the living room he shared with his roomie seem sort of... base, in comparison. Shit, and here he'd thought he had a pretty swank pad.

Hakkai was loosening his tie, shedding his jacket as he made his way over to a dark cherrywood liquor cabinet. "Make yourself at home, Gojyo. Can I get you a drink?"

Gojyo sank down onto a white leather couch that probably cost more than his whole apartment. "Um. Whiskey?" He wasn't even a whiskey fan, but it was the first thing that sprang to mind.

Hakkai tossed a smile over his shoulder, and Gojyo's nerves spiked. _He really is too fucking pretty. Too bad he ain't a girl._

He accepted a cut crystal tumbler with a good three fingers of whiskey swirling amber at the bottom. "Heh, geez, you trying to get me drunk or something?"

"Perhaps I am." Hakkai smiled like it was a joke, but his tone was low and intimate.

Gojyo took a hasty gulp and then set the glass down on the coffee table.

"So, uh. Dinner?" He hoped he didn't sound too plaintive.

"Ah, yes. I thought I'd make something simple. Does Vietnamese ginger-chicken sound alright to you?"

How was he supposed to know? "Sure. Sounds great."

"And perhaps jasmine rice, and maybe some sort of fruit..." He watched as Hakkai lost himself in the kitchen, his movement sure and precise, like those chefs on the Food Network.

"You, um, like cooking?" _Lame, Gojyo. Really fucking lame._

But Hakkai smiled at him like he'd said something clever. "I enjoy it very much. Unfortunately, my schedule is usually too hectic to bother. And I rarely have anyone to share it with, anyway."

Gojyo felt a weird little stab of... something. Sure, his meals were usually of the Hormel chili and crackers variety, but at least he had Banri for company. He lifted his whiskey and took another drink. _Is he lonely or something? Is that why he wasted the money on some strange guy?_ It was an odd thought.

"You live alone?" Gojyo said, even though it was pretty obvious that he did.

Hakkai smiled as he sliced the chicken, but it was more like a going-through-the-motions smile than like any real expression. "I go to a lot of parties. I eat out with clients and friends almost every night. I attend premiers and signings and interviews. But I always come home alone."

It just seemed so absurd. "Why?" Gojyo found himself blurting. "It's not like you're bad-looking or anything." And then he ducked his head, embarrassed at such a weird admission.

"I'm glad you find me attractive, Gojyo," Hakkai murmured, even though that hadn't been what he'd meant to say at all. Probably. Maybe.

Gojyo felt his face heating up. _Fuck. I am way too sober for this shit._ He swallowed the rest of his whiskey and then set the glass down too hard, too loudly. Hakkai didn't seem to notice. The smell of frying chicken and ginger was beginning to waft into the air. _I don't even know what I'm doing here._

The food turned out to be good, _really_ good, better than stuff he'd eaten in restaurants. Gojyo cleaned his plate enthusiastically, which seemed to please Hakkai to no end.

"Did you want another drink?" Hakkai asked after he'd finished stacking their dishes in the sink.

"Nah." Gojyo leaned back in his chair, contented by food. "Thanks for the meal, though. That was some good shit."

Hakkai dipped his head, smiling. "You sound as though you're about to take your leave."

He blinked. "What more do you--?"

The smile slid sideways into something less polite, something more... _sinister_, Gojyo decided. "As I recall, my five hundred dollars bought your company for the night. It's only been two hours."

Gojyo was starting to get a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. "So, what, you wanna play cards or something?"

"No." And then hands were on him, smoothing across his shoulders, Hakkai's breath on his ear. "That's not what I want from you at all."

"Wait a second!" Gojyo tried to surge up, but Hakkai's hands tightened on his shoulders, keeping him in his seat. "This was a charity auction, not a--"

"Not a what? Don't you like the thought?"

"_What_ thought?"

There was a definite dark note in Hakkai's voice now. "The thought that I own you."

Words. He needed to think of words, so that he could string them into sentences and tell this motherfucker off.

"You're going quite red, Gojyo. It's obvious the thought excites you."

"The... The hell it does!" But he wasn't getting up, wasn't trying to shove Hakkai away.

"Just for one night," Hakkai's voice was low and gentle as the Devil's might be. "One night when you're mine. We could do so many things, Gojyo."

"I'm. I'm not..." But it was getting harder to think of reasons to say no, what with that persuasive tone murmuring in his ear.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" His face felt so hot. "I like women, dammit!"

"Ah, there's nothing wrong with that. So do I. But I like this, too." Long fingers gripped his chin, tilted his head back gently. "I like wanting you. And I like the thought of you belonging to me, Gojyo." He had to look up into those wonderfully green eyes as Hakkai spoke, and what he thought he saw there made his heart pound and his dick jump traitorously in his pants.

Hakkai leaned in close. "May I kiss you?"

_Dumb question, why bother asking if you own me?_ But Hakkai didn't wait for a reply.

His lips were soft, just like a woman's. He sure as hell didn't _kiss_ like a woman, though. Gojyo made a small, surprised sound when Hakkai's tongue slid into his mouth. In response Hakkai pulled his head back further, dragging him by the hair as he kissed him, hard and thorough.

Gojyo was whimpering steadily by the time Hakkai let him go. "Shit," he gasped. "Holy shit."

"Say yes," said Hakkai, so close that his lips brushed Gojyo's as he spoke.

_Fuck. This is crazy. This is beyond fucking crazy._

"Yeah," Gojyo said. "O-okay."

They made it to the bedroom in a series of shoves interspersed with hands and dropped clothes and wet, wet mouths. Gojyo hit the bed when Hakkai pushed him and he leaned back on his elbows, breathing hard.

Hakkai still had his pants on, but just barely. His shirt was undone and was sliding off one shoulder, and since it was just this once, Gojyo let himself look and appreciate. Hakkai was all lean muscle and slenderness, his skin smooth and perfect except for a wicked scar that played across his stomach. It didn't mar him so much as it defined him, Gojyo thought, and when he realized he was staring he lifted his eyes quickly back to Hakkai's face.

Hakkai looked serious now, expression almost determined as he stripped out of his shirt. But instead of crawling on the bed like Gojyo expected, he went over to a bedside table instead, hunching over to rummage through one of the drawers.

"What are you--?" Gojyo froze when Hakkai turned back to him, his eyes wide as he took in what dangled from Hakkai's fingers. "Oh. Oh no. You have got to be kidding me."

Hakkai was smirking at him. "You're mine, aren't you? I want you to remember that."

Gojyo tried to scoot back on the bed. "I'll remember! Just-- I ain't wearin' that!"

It was a collar, a thick black leather collar like you'd use to restrain a particularly vicious dog. The chain attached to it glittered in the bedroom's half-light as Hakkai wound it around his hand.

A chuckle. "Is this too kinky for you? I would have thought you'd find this to be pretty tame, considering."

_Considering I'm about to have sex with a man?_ Gojyo shook his head, feeling dizzy.

Hakkai leaned over him, knees on the bed now. "Put the collar on, Gojyo."

"I _said_\--"

"I'm not giving you a choice." The chain slid icily across his thighs. "Put the collar on, Gojyo. Once you're wearing it, I'm going to suck your cock."

Gojyo trembled. Shit, he was so hard it _ached._

"You do it," he said, finally. "Go on. Put it on me."

Hakkai made no comment as he slid the collar around Gojyo's throat. Gojyo shut his eyes and bit his lip at each tug, and then finally the buckle was sliding into place. He swallowed-- it was tight, but not too tight. It felt weird, but not really uncomfortable.

Hakkai's hand against his crotch startled his eyes open. "Shit!"

"You're so hard, Gojyo. I can't wait to taste you."

Gojyo's hips jerked. "Yeah. God, yeah. Please."

Hakkai smiled, inscrutable again. The chain _tinked_ quietly in his grip. "I want you to watch me. Don't take your eyes off me, Gojyo." And then he leaned down, and--

"Oh my _god_." It was hard to stay propped up on his elbows this way, but the view was unbelievable. Gojyo couldn't have taken his eyes off of Hakkai's mouth even if he'd wanted to. Every quick, darting glimpse of Hakkai's tongue ratcheted his pulse up another notch, and then, when Hakkai slid down all the way, _all the fucking way_\--

"Nngh, fuck, I'm-- If you don't slow down--" He was panting already. Christ. No girl had ever gotten him this close this fast. The chain slid against his chest, still shock-cold, and when his hips bucked up helplessly Hakkai made a sound low in his throat, almost a purr.

Gojyo pushed himself up into a sitting position, supporting himself with one hand while he slid the other into Hakkai's hair. _God, god. Wanna fuck his mouth. Holy shit--_

Hakkai did something impossible with his tongue. Gojyo lost his grip and just slid backward, arching up and up and then coming, _coming_, so damn hard it took his breath away.

He didn't realize what was happening until Hakkai kissed him. The salt-bitter taste slithered across his tongue, thick and warm, and Gojyo moaned into the kiss, disgusted and turned on. Hakkai didn't let him go until he'd swallowed it all.

"Fuck," Gojyo panted. "Jesus Christ."

"Did you like that?"

"No." Gojyo smoothed a hand across his face. "That was nasty. But I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Hakkai laughed, a sweet warm chuckle, and his hand was warm as it teased Gojyo back to hardness. "I'm glad to hear it."

Gojyo shifted, hips already wanting to move. He hadn't been this horny since he'd been a teenager discovering porn for the first time. "Damn, nnh. What now?" He asked, dazedly.

"Now I'm going to fuck you."

The announcement should have terrified him. Instead it made his hips jerk faster, his breath come quicker. _Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Do you want that, Gojyo? My cock inside you as you spread wide for me?"

Gojyo shuddered. "Spread like a whore?"

Hakkai's expression sharpened. "Yes. Like a filthy slut. _My_ slut." He tugged on the chain for emphasis. "I want that. I want that very badly, Gojyo."

Gojyo wasn't sure if he wanted it or not, but there was no denying how hard he was, or how shockingly turned on he got when words like _slut_ fell out of that very proper mouth. The chain tugged again, hard enough to hurt. "I--"

There were fingers teasing at his hole, wet with something. Lube? Spit? Gojyo bit his lower lip and forgot to protest as a finger slid inside, slow and slick and easy. It felt weird, wrong, like nothing he'd ever done before. Hakkai's other hand jerked him off steadily. Gojyo let out a high, sharp sound, hips bucking.

The hand stopped pumping him. "On your knees or on your back?"

Gojyo shuddered again, hips jerking up, pleading for contact. "I don't know..."

"Pick one. I may not listen to your choice, but I _do_ want to hear it."

Images flashed through his brain, terrifying, electrifying.

"On..." He swallowed hard. "On _your_ back."

"I beg your pardon?"

Gojyo gritted his teeth as shame washed through him, making him feel hot everywhere, too tight for his skin. "Let me, uh, ride."

The look on Hakkai's face was terrible and wonderful. "Yes. Oh, _yes_." He sounded almost astonished. "Gojyo."

_Stop saying my name, damn you. I'll never get the sound of it out of my head._

Hakkai rolled onto his back, tugging the chain sharply to drag Gojyo along. Gojyo hung his head, hair sliding into his face as he moved to straddle those narrow hips.

Hakkai watched him with narrowed eyes and a bitten lip. When Gojyo simply hovered, uncertain, he lifted a hand to stroke the outside of Gojyo's thigh. It was weirdly reassuring.

Gojyo gritted his teeth and sank down, cursing, panting, sweating. It hurt, but God, that look on Hakkai's face...

"Move for me," Hakkai said, so he did.

It hurt less as he moved, less as he found a slow, cautious rhythm. Hakkai moaned beneath him, pulling at the chain, first in accordance with Gojyo's movements and then faster, forcing Gojyo to pick up the pace. Gojyo swayed above him, gasping.

"You like this, don't you." It didn't really sound like a question. "Fucking yourself on me. Gojyo, answer."

And Gojyo said, "Yeah, yeah."

The clink of the chain was mesmerizing. "And you're mine, isn't that right? I bought you. You belong to me."

Gojyo closed his eyes. "Yes. God, yeah."

Hakkai's hand closed around Gojyo's cock. "And because I own you, you're going to come when I tell you to, right?"

He was strung too tight, quivering like a bowstring. Hakkai's hand jerked him rough and fast. It was too soon, too soon, but he was so close to snapping--

"Come for me, Gojyo." The chain, pulled hard enough to hurt. "Now."

Gojyo did, crying out so loud he scared himself, shuddering and twitching and riding Hakkai's cock like he was a motherfucking _pro_.

He collapsed against Hakkai's chest, panting, writhing as Hakkai continued to fuck him hard. "You too," he rasped. "C'mon, yeah, c'mon--"

Hakkai bucked hard one final time, driving deep. Gojyo hissed against his neck and took it, and pretended not to notice that Hakkai's final moan was his name.

They laid there, breathing, for a long time after. Hakkai's hands smoothed across his back, his shoulders, soothing and light.

"I should go," Gojyo said finally, voice rough. _I should get back to the real world, so I don't have to want this anymore._

Hands slid into his hair, sifting through the blood-colored strands. Hakkai breathed against his ear, steady, steady, slow.

"Stay," Hakkai said.

So he stayed.


End file.
